1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a racket for ball games, in particular tennis, comprising stringing for the surface of the racket, the stringing being passed through holes in the frame, a string which can be used for stringing purposes and a stringing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Rackets for ball games, in particular tennis rackets, are strung by a string being passed for example from the inside outwardly through holes in the rim of the racket, turned around and then passed from the outside inwardly again in the adjoining hole, thus providing generally a meander-type string configuration. If one string breaks, that naturally also affects the adjoining strings so that in that case in practice all the stringing has to be renewed. Another disadvantage of rackets with the known kind of stringing is that, as a result of the strings being turned around, the regions of adjoining holes, which are respectively towards each other, are subjected to high forces (referred to as hole edge forces) which can sometimes result in breakage, in particular after the racket has been in use for a prolonged period of time. Another disadvantage is that the operation of stringing rackets has to be carried out by means of expensive stringing devices which generally can only be operated by expert operators.